Hitherto, there has been proposed a hybrid vehicle equipped with a motor generator other than an engine as a running power source. For example, a hybrid vehicle disclosed in JP 2005-045883 A is known.
In the related art disclosed in this publication, the hybrid vehicle includes a driving high-voltage battery which is an electricity storing means capable of exchanging power with a motor generator and a contactor which enables or disables a connection between the motor generator and the battery, wherein when the SOC (State Of Charge) representing the charge state of the battery becomes smaller than a certain threshold value, the contactor is turned off to completely stop the discharge of the battery, so that degradation of the battery caused by the overdischarge of the battery is prevented.